1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and for example, to a non-volatile memory device that may record or erase data by using charge storage layers, a method of operating the same, and/or a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor products are becoming increasingly miniaturized and are being required to operate at higher speeds. Therefore, more highly integrated non-volatile memory devices having better performance are in demand for use as semiconductor products. However, the ability of planar type non-volatile memory devices to support increased capacity and speed is restricted due to the limitation of integration technology of the planar type non-volatile memory devices.
In order to improve the performance of a non-volatile memory device, a conventional three-dimensional non-volatile memory device may be used. For example, a conventional three-dimensional non-volatile memory device may be fabricated by using a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate. A conventional three-dimensional non-volatile memory device may have a larger channel area than a planar type non-volatile memory device, and therefore, may operate at a higher speed.
In order to improve integration of a conventional non-volatile memory device, a multilayer stack structure may be employed. If memory cells are stacked into multilayers, a higher capacity non-volatile memory device may be fabricated on a same plane.
However, source and drain regions are disposed on broad regions of the conventional three-dimensional non-volatile memory device. For example, the source and drain regions are disposed on broad regions of a conventional non-volatile memory device having a NOT AND (NAND) structure, which is a restriction imposed to improve integration of the conventional non-volatile memory device. Furthermore, stacking multilayers of the conventional three-dimensional non-volatile memory device incurs a higher cost and the quality of a single crystal layer may not be as easily ensured.